Ideas by "The Man Just Man"
Introductions: '''Welcome to my ideas, since all of you already reading others idea, take a break until you're ready to read this. And also Disclaimer: My ideas are not for Official B.S.S Idea, It is my Fan Ideas, so Onett do not have to add anything from mine. (I hope it helpful) '''Bees: Spider Bee: Description: This powerful bee hybrids was born by the birth of two parents (One spider and One bee) Rarity: Ultimate (NEW) How to Obtain: By defeating Queen Bee for the first time Energy: 45 Speed: 15 Damage: 6 Collection Speed: 3 sec Conversion Speed: 3.50 sec Abilities: * Web String: It will attach any amounts of ability tokens that spawned from the bees player (Not other player but only your’s). * Cobweb Mortar: '''Will spit 4 webs in the sky and landed on the field to them in web by 5x5 block. It can use to slow down enemies for 30% or can be use to collect pollens cause it have familiar buffs to Glue. * '''The Screeches: '''Giving the enemies a dizzy stun for 6 seconds but does not effect on bosses * '''Passive (Poison Bites): '''For combat, he can inflict poisons for 7 seconds and deal 25 damages per half seconds and the chances for being inflict by poison is 0.1% W.I.P '''Mobs and Bosses: Orge-Faced Spider (Boss): (Warning: If you type that named You'll gotta have bad dream about that, so be warned because I S*$@ myself seeing that! Even in Image) Descriptions: This terrible beast of the B.S.S Universe and the guardians of the Spider Cave City. He'll wait for his dinner to disturbed his slumber and will string down to the field. The questions is will you feed him yourself or will you take a fight to this Two Oversized Eye monstrosity? you decide. Level: 11 Health: 375,000 Attacks: * Web Net: Create horizontal 3 block line webs and shoot it out for four times, When hit you'll get trapped in the web for 4 seconds. * Web Droplets: '''The Orge-Faced will drop down 7 web droplets and will stay there for 13 seconds, If you step on it, you'll be slow down for 30% decrease of your movement speed. * '''Death from Above: '''He'll string the ceilings upward and mark your positions, You have 5 seconds to do it quickly before he devoured your lives * '''Orge Lounge: He will Lounge on your spot unlike other enemies, but don't worry the danger highlighter is here to help Possible Rewards: * Guaranteed: 25,000,000 Honeys, 50 Treats, 25 Royal Jellies, 10 Moon Charms and 5 Spider Eyes * Rare: 10 Red and Blue Extracts, Enzyme and Oil, 5 Magic Beans * Extremely Rare: 3 Star Jellies, Golden Bean * Almost: 5 Bitterberries and Neonberries, * Impossible: Star Treat. W.I.P Consumable, Permanent and Material Items: Spider Eye: Cause you to lose half the health but gain very unique boosts for combat such as... # Critical Chance is +3.5% # Bees Attack Power +3 # And gain x5.5 player movement speed Poison Fang: Allows you to give your hives a x1.5 attack buffs and inflict poisons for 7 seconds by the chance of 0.1% Tools: Spider Staff: It will collect pollens massively 12x12 in the shape of the web. W.I.P Backpacks: Spider-Sackpacks: Soon Accessorises: Spider Emblem: Soon NPC's: Top Hat Spider: Soon Fields: Cobweb Field: Soon Hanging Web Field: Soon 'Zones: ' Spider Cave City: Descriptions: In the deepest depth of the caves, it was protected by the magical barrier which only allow the beekeepers who have the Vicious Bee on their side and then all the type of amulets from their defeated foes, mini games, moon blessing and the star as well could enter the new deadly Zones. Category:Blog posts